Persona 3: Fight for the Rho Dimension
by Radaketor
Summary: 3 years after the events of P3 the S.E.E.S. members have a new mission, but this is no normal mission, the faith of a dimension will be on the line.
1. A new friend

Persona 3 : The fight for The Rho Dimension

(In this story Minato doesn't die while on Aigis's lap, he just falls asleep).

Minato, now a 19 year old, is walking on the street one day whit his girlfriend Yukari holding his arm like Girlfriend and Boyfriend usually do.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Minato picks up his cellphone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Rho needs you… it's needs you…" says a mysterious voice on the other side of the phone.

"Excuse me?" Minato asks since he doesn't get what he's saying.

"I'll give you one week to decide…" the voice speaks once again

"Hey, pal i think you got the wrong number" Minato says as he's about to end the call.

"Just don't lose her…" the voice manages to say before Minato disconnects.

"Who was it?" Yukari asks.

"I don't know… some guy saying that someone needs me…probably a wrong number"

*Ring Ring Ring*

Minato looks at his cellphone again and sees it's Junpei who calls him now.

"Hey Junpei" He greets Junpei.

"That wasn't funny."

"What?" Minato asks.

"What do you think?" Junpei said getting annoyed."

"I don't know that's why i'm asking."

"The phone call you idiot."

"Phone call?... You got one too?" Minato asked with a quizzical face.

"Huh?"

"The phone call. You got one too? Like, right now?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't that your prank?" Junpei asked calming down.

Suddently the cellphones and all other eletronical machinery went dead, the sky turned that familiar color that the Persona users were too much used to, people turned to coffins. Minato and Yukari are the only ones that are still normal.

"Wha-what's going on?" She asks clutching his arm tighter.

"Oh man…" Minato said as he knew what was just happening… The Dark Hour had returned.

They then heard giant footsteps like that of a dinosaur, and then a loud roar, this last one seemed a lot like a dinosaur.

Coming from behind a tall building appeared a Godzilla-like monster, but this one was only at max 75 meters and besides that was also a greyish tone of skin and had a scar on his chest that looked like a number 17.

"What do we do now?" Yukari asked scared

"I don't know… you don't happen to have you're Evoker here, do you?" He asked still not taking his eyes away from the monster-

"No" She said with a gulp.

He didn't say nothing, he just stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Minato?" She asked shaking his arm a bit.

"Run!" he said as he grabbed her hand and they started running.

As they ran away to try and hide, the monster saw the movement made by them and started chasing them.

Minato and Yukari both noticed the chase that was happening as the footsteps made by the monster were quite loud.

"Oh no!" Yukari said as she looked behind.

"Crap, he's chasing us!"

Then a sudden SLASH was heard from behind them.

As they looked back they saw that the monster had stoped, still they continued to run away from it for at least 5 seconds more, just to be sure.

As they stopped they both noticed that the monster had in his neck a giant cut.

Suddenly a guy in robe-like hooded clothes came from the sky, wielding a meter and a half sword that had lightning beams running through it. Minato and Yukari both flinched instinctively for this unexpected surprise.

Just like when they defeated shadows, the monster turned into a giant piece of dark and red smoke, showing that the fiend had been defeated.

"One week to decide." The men said.

"You were the guy on the phone!" Minato said recognizing the voice.

The sky and the people and of course the cell phones returned to normal. And before anyone other than Minato and Yukari could notice him, he said still facing the direction on which the monster was.

"I'll keep in touch." and he quickly fled to a back alley that was to his left.

"W-Wait!" Minato and Yukari said in unison.

But it was already too late, he had disappeared. Yukari looked at Minato trying to ask what to do now, but the words wouldn't come out. Then Minato said whit a serious look on his face.

"We need to regroup S.E.E.S."


	2. Story of Rho

The Dorm

Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis, Ken & Korumaru are all in the Lounge waiting for Mitsuru to arrive from the Kirijo Group HQ. Junpei decides to break the silence.

"I know we are supposed to wait for Mitsuro-senpai, but I just got to ask…" Junpei said getting up from his seat "What do you mean whit "We have to bring back S.E.E.S." ?"

"It looks like we have another mission" Minato said still looking to the ground

"Mission?" Ken asks

Korumaru barks.

"What is this mission?" Aigis said walking to Minato's side.

"I-I don't quite know." Minato said nervously.

Someone outside the dorm turns the door handle and walks inside.

"It's nice to see you all again." Mitsuru sais

"Mitsuru-senpai." Yukari says.

"Welcome." Ken greets

"It's nice to see you to Mitsuru-senpai." Fuuka said with a smile on her face.

Akihiko went to give her a hug, which was accepted by Mitsuru since she hugged him back, obviously they like each other very much, not just because of their past, but because they truly like each other.

"Minato, what was that thing you said about S.E.E.S.?" Mitsuru asked him

"Well what happened was this." Minato then explained what had happened on that day when that Dinosaur-like monster attacked, and how that mysterious man saved them without breaking a sweat.

Junpei and Ken were in silence.

"Wow…" was the only thing Akihiko managed to say.

"What?..." Fuuka looked scared

"Interesting" Aigis said.

"Did that man say anything more? Something more specific, like what is Rho?" Mitsuru asked after a couple of moments of silence.

Minato and Yukari shake their heads

Korumaru does a sad whimper.

"Well that's just great!" Junpei said with an obvious sarcastic voice.

"How should we proceed?" Aigis asked Minato.

"No clue." Minato said looking back at the floor.

"How can we protect something we don't know anything about?" Ken asked.

"You could wait for me to explain." Everybody looks at the staircase where the voice was coming from, and with a gasp they see a 1.91 meters tall, red jacket wearing young man.

"You." Yukari says pointing at him.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Akihiko said getting up to clobber him.

"Wait!… He's the guy I told you about." Minato said while grabbing Akihiko

"Yes I am. Now may I speak?" He said

"Huh? S-sure." Mitsuru gave him the word.

"I'm afraid I may not speak to all of you… I must speak with only Minato, Mitsuru and Akihiko."

"What? Why?" Junpei questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Yukari also questioned.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, at least not now, they'll tell you afterwards about our conversation"

"Let's go to the rooftop." He said going up the stairs.

Minato, Mitsuru, Akihiko and the mysterious man went to the roof of the dorm.

" First of all, how did you get here?" She said as she closed the door.

"You'll all find out later."

"Ok, What did you want to say that couldn't be said in front of the others?"

"I'll start by introducing myself, my name is Radaketor, I'm from a dimension called Rho."

"Rada-wha?" Minato said with a confused look on his face.

"Rho?" Mitsuru also asked.

"It means "The Chosen One". Radaketor says

"Wh-what do you want from us?" Akihiko asks

"I'm here to ask you to help me." Radaketor said looking to the ground.

"What do you need our help for?" Minato questioned.

"My dimension… my dimension is falling apart."

"What?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow

"My universe is dying, I don't know why, but I suspect that something in this universe is the cause of all this." Radaketor looked at them.

"Why would you think that?" Mitsuru asked.

"Because our universes are connected." Radaketor explained.

"Connected?" Akihiko, Mitsuru and Minato said in unison.

"Imagine a person and his shadow, imagine that the person is this universe and the shadow is my universe, the place where the feet and the shadow connect is the connection between our universes. If people find the connection they can travel between universes." He explained even further.

"How do you know it was one of the people in our universe?" Mitsuru persecuted more.

"Because there are only two living persons in my universe, me and Hambrack" He explained again.

"How can there only be two? And who's Hambrack?" Minato asked.

"Centuries ago there used to be thousands of Rho's, but something happened to them, they started to become shadow-like monsters and then came to your universe, if I remember correctly you all fought them some years ago, Nyx, me and Hambrack… we were the last of the Rho's, but Nyx himself turned evil and found the connection between universes, and the rest you already now." He said looking them right in the eyes.

"S-so all this time we were…?" Akihiko started to speak, but couldn't continue.

"…fighting against people from your dimension?" Mitsuru finished the sentence.

Radaketor nods silently.

"We are sorry…" Minato apologized.

"Don't worry about it… they were the ones who turned evil." Radaketor said.

There is another moment of silence as no one dares speak a word, Radaketor decides to talk.

"You may also be wondering why i brought only you three here."

Minato, Mitsuru, Akihiko nod.

"There is one person on S.E.E.S. besides you three who is the culprit of the events in Rho."

"Are you saying there is a traitor in S.E.E.S.?" Mitsuru asked astonished.

"Yes" he said coldly.


	3. Yukari: Queen of Rho

The Dorm Rooftop

"What!? A traitor? Who?" Akihiko asked

"I'm not sure." Radaketor said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Minato asked stepping forward

"I have my theories, but i don't know for sure." Radaketor said looking at the ground

"How do you know it's not Minato, Akihiko or I?" Mitsuru asked

"You three are the more responsible and mature of the group, I believe neither of you is the traitor." He said looking up from the ground floor.

"So that's why…" Minato said drifting off into thought.

Am I really that mature and responsible? He thought. Then he remembered another thing Radaketor said.

"HEY! When you first called me you said that I had to keep something safe, what was it?" Minato asked snapping out of his train of thought.

"I was speaking of Yukari Takeba." He said bluntly

Minato had a surprised look on his face, same as Akihiko and Mitsuru.

"What? … Protect her from what?" Minato questioned stepping even closer.

"From what's killing my universe"

"What the hell is killing your universe anyway?" Minato asked furious.

"I believe it's a human that somehow got an enormous amount of power" Radaketor answered him straight.

"And why can't you fight it? You said there was another person in your universe alive, Minato told us that you killed a giant monster with just one move from your sword, can't you kill a simple human-being?" Mitsuru asked.

"We've tried… but he is not human anymore, he can create monsters like those from yesterday… sure I can take care of one easily, but ha can create hundreds in a mere instant… Me and Hambrack couldn't even kill 1/10 of his army without getting gravely injured."

"That still doesn't explain why he is going after Takeba." Akihiko stepped closer.

"Yukari Takeba is the last remaining member of the Kalz Empire." Radaketor explained.

Silence fills the roof top.

"Kalz?" Minato manages to say.

"Back when my dimension was pure, it had a royal family: The Kalz. The last King of Rho, King Goru left the kingdom to come to this universe trying in vain to bring back the shadows to their original form, he ended up falling in love whit a human, and had descendants, five generations later Yukari Takeba was born, I tried looking for other descendants but the last one besides Yukari Takeba was her father, who also passed away. I think that the one who's going after her is trying to destroy her rightful place in the throne by killing her, then he, can be King."

Silence once again falls in the roof of the dorm as the S.E.E.S. members have just been told that Yukari is a "Queen" of some sorts from another dimension.

Radaketor turns his back to them and looks at the moon "its midnight… You have 5 days left to make your decision, that's when I'll return."

Then straight from the moon came a golden beam of light that hits Radaketor, and makes him ascend straight to the moon.

"Did any of you get what's going on here?" Akihiko asked still looking at the moon with a astonished face.

Mitsuru doesn't speak, she just shakes her head in a no motion.

"Looks like we have another mission after all" Minato blurts out.


	4. To Rho

The Dorm Lounge

Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Aigis and Koromaru are waiting for the others.

" What's taking them so long?" Junpei asked irritated

"Do any of you think Fuuka's spying on them?" Yukari asked.

"Nah… Fuuka's not like that." Junpei reassured her.

Minato, Mitsuru and Akihiko come down the stairs very quiet; none of the others says anything, for fear of what may be the answer.

"Where's Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked.

"She said she was going to the bathroom." Ken told Mitsuru.

Fuuka comes down the stairs very rapidly.

"Oh! You're already here… i just went to the bathroom." Fuuka told them

"I'll tell what happend in the roof." Minato said sitting on the couch besides Yukari.

And so he did but leaving the part about Yukari and the traitor out.

"Wow… just wow." Was all that Junpei could say.

"That's the story… i'm not making any one of you do this if they don't want to, but i'm going to help." Minato said standing up.

"Me too" Mitsuru said.

"So am i." Akihiko told.

"I have too, now." Yukari said grabbing Minato's hand.

"You'll need me to protect you." Aigis said.

"Me and Korumaru would like to help too if you don't mind." Ken said and Korumaru barked.

"I don't think i'll help much… but count on me." Fuuka said.

"I just know i'll regret this, but… screw, it count me in!" Junpei said as he walked besides Minato.

"Thanks guys." Minato said smiling

"Where is the meeting point?" Aigis asked.

"Huh?... On the roof, i guess." He told.

"In the meanwhile, we can all stay right here in the dorm." Mitsuru said and they all cheered.

"Should we train for the trip?" Akihiko asked.

"It's probably for the best if we do." Minato said.

"If Radaketor had trouble with them and he's stronger than all of us, which means we need to train like crazy." Yukari grimaced at the thought of training hard for the next days.

"I can get you all a Gym membership." Mitsuru said.

"Oh God, we've got 5 days to become like superman… this is gonna hurt." Junpei said as he also grimaced.

And that's how the next 5 days passed, each one training for the battle that would decide the faith of Rho.

Junpei lift weights, Akihiko practiced boxing with several opponents at the same time, Yukari practiced archery, Aigis went to the police station to get upgrades for her armour and aiming, Ken trained with his stick, Korumaru ran alot, Mitsuru fencing and Minato did surprisingly everything, probably to get good at every aspect of fighting.

D day, the day they were gonna go to Rho to help Radaketor save his universe.

11:45 PM

"I hope he didn't forget about us." Junpei said.

"No Junpei, he's not like you." Yukari joked.

"Hey you saying I got bad memory?" Junpei asked

Korumaru started barking.

"Korumaru says there's someone upstairs." Aigis told.

"It's him." Minato said as he runs upstairs, the rest of them follow him.

They all ran upstairs grabbing their gear on the way there.

When Minato opens the door, Radaketor is looking at the sky, his back to the S.E.E.S. members.

"Sorry if i kept you waiting." He says looking over his shoulder at them, he has a smile on his face.

"No problem." Minato says also smiling

"Hum… excuse me Mr. Radaketor?" Ken said shyly.

"Yes?"

"How do we go to Rho?" he asks.

"You'll see… huh? Why do you all have weapons?" Radaketor asked them.

"What do you mean? It's for all the fighting." Yukari explained.

"Human weapons do not work there." He told.

"Then how are we supposed to fight?" Mitsuru asks.

"You'll be given proper weapons by Hambrack, once we get to Rho. Are you all ready to go?" He asks.

"YES!" The S.E.E.S. members said in unison.

"Ok then." Radaketor says with a smile.

Radaketor looks at the night sky, and said:

"Take us there Hambrack." He said.

And just like that, a large and golden beam of Light came from the night sky and transported the S.E.E.S. members to another dimension… The Rho dimension, the new and difficult battle is going to begin. What kind of dangers awaits them?


	5. Arrival at Rho

Rho

A deserted and desolate place, the ground was completely flat and white, the sky was like green whit green cluds, just like when at the Dark Hour.

A large golden beam came from the sky, and from it the S.E.E.S. members and Radaketor came to the ground, they had arrived to Rho.

"What a weird place" Yukari said.

"It looks a lot like the Dark Hour" Minato stated.

*bark, bark* Koromaru barked

"Koromaru said he hears giant footsteps" Aigis translated.

"Don't worry they're probably from one of the monsters" Radaketor said.

"And you tell us not to be worried ?" Junpei said whit a scared voice.

"If It's just one or two I can beat them" Radaketor said.

"Where did you say we could get weapons?" Akihiko asked.

"At Hambrack's house, about 2km south." Radaketor answered.

After about 1 km the S.E.E.S. members were astonished as how Radaketor could lead them to someone's house without any landmarks.

"So captain how do you know where to go?" Yukari asked playfully.

"I've wandered this world for centuries, I've practically been everywhere in this world" Radaketor answered.

"CENTURIES?" Yukari exclaimed.

"H-H-HOW?" Junpei also asked.

"How old are you?" Ken curiously asked.

"If you knew NYX you must be really old." Minato pointed out.

"I've lost count of the exact number about 2 decades ago, but I think it's 590, something like that." Radaketor answered.

"Fi-Five… 590?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes"

"You've got to tell me you're beauty secrets" Yukari said.

*BARK*, *GRRR*, *BARK*

"Koromaru says there's something coming this way" Aigis translated.

"Step back… I'll take care of it" Radaketor ordered.

Out at the horizon they could see a giant shadow of a monster, the monster ran closer and the S.E.E.S. members were terrified at that giant grey dinosaur, but not Radaketor he just toke out his sword from his back and waited for the monster.

About 10 meters away Radaketor did a really high jump, high enough that he could reach the neck of the foe, and…

SLASH!

The monster stopped, and turned to red and black smoke.

"Come on we're almost there" Radaketor said putting his lightning sword away.

"That was amazing" Fuuka said.

"You weren't lying when you said he was strong " Junpei added.

"I think I almost went into short circuit." Aigis claimed.

After 10 minutes or so they arrived at they're destination. A hole in the ground with metal stairs leading to the bottom.

"A hole?" Akihiko questioned.

"It's pretty small so the monsters won't find it, that's pretty clever." Ken said.

"Let's go." Radaketor said going down the stairs and the others following him since it was pitch black.

"Try not to get lost" Mitsuru said.

"Here it is!" Radaketor said as it seemed he pulled a lever which turned on the lights.

Whit the lights now on they saw a giant door.

"Hambrack I'm here."

The door began to slowly open and it revealed a figure on the other side of it.

He was about 1,90m and wore a monk robe, he had his chest showing and full of scars, his hands rose up to his hood and he took it out of his face showing a albino lion head underneath.

"Welcome" he said.

"This is Hambrack" he said introducing them.

"Hi I'm Minato and this is…" he got interrupted by Hambrack.

"Oh I know, I and Radaketor have been watching you all since you fought NYZ".

"I went to your dimension while you were fighting Nyx, I kept the shadows downstairs from going to the top where you fought Nyx." Radaketor confessed.

"Then I guess we need to thank you" Mitsuru said.

"No need"

"Well whit that said let me give you your weapons" Hambrack said.


	6. Preparing

**Short chapter I know, but I'll give you some more really soon. **

HeadQuarters

Hambrack led the S.E.E.S. members to a big room full of weapons and old documents that looked like it was written in a different language.

"OK, first we'll get you all some armour." Hambrack said.

"Armour?" Mitsuru said.

"Artumik Rack" Hambrack said reading a spell from one of the books he grabbed.

Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, Ken all got robes like Radaketor and Hambrack, long red robes, that showed the chest area and had a hoddie.

"Wh-What?" Akihiko said.

"How did you?" Junpei said.

"Magic" Hambrack said.

"Oh my god you all look so cute!" Yukari stated.

"Artumik Tack" Hambrack said reading another spell from the same book.

Yukari, Mitsuru, Aigis and Fuuka got armour like in Persona 3 FES. (Bikini armour)

"H-HEY!" Yukari yelled.

"Oh my good you all look so cute." Minato said copying Yukari's voice from earlier.

"Artumik God" Hambrack said reading a spell.

Koromaru got an armour also.

"And now I'll leave you to pick your weapons." Hambrack said as he left the room.

"I don't get it, how's this supposed to protect us?" Junpei asked.

"At least you have clothes that protect you from the cold." Mitsuru said looking at her "Armour".

Meanwhile Hambrack walked to Radaketor, who was sitting in front of the giant door from where they entered.

"So?"

"They're picking they're weapons."

"Do you think you can find the traitor before it's too late?"

"I don't know… I'll try." Hambrack said as he went to check on them.

"Great." Radaketor said as he went too.

"All finished up?" Hambrack asked.

"I think so." Minato said.

"Ok so we're all rea… DUDE!" Radaketor said.

"What?" Hambrack asked.

"Did you give the girls "that" armour spell?" Radaketor asked.

"Hell yeah!" Hambrack responded.

"Awesome" Radaketor said as he and Hambrack Brofisted.

"Ughh what pervs." Yukari said.

"Don't tell the girls, but I'm starting to like these guys." Ken whispered to Minato.

"Same here lil' bro" Minato said to Ken as they also Brofisted.


	7. The Dark Lord

"Are we all ready?" Radaketor asked, everyone nodded.

"Then now you will be divided in two groups, one will go with me and the other will go with Radaketor." Hambrack told.

"Chose the groups and when you're done, meet us at the front door." Radaketor said as he and Hambrack went to the front door.

After a couple of minutes they went to the front door, Radaketor and Hambrack both got up, "So… who's whose?" Radaketor asked.

"Me, Junpei, Yukari and Aigis, in one team, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Ken and Koromaru, on the other." Minato told.

"Ok, which one do you want?" Radaketor said facing Hambrack.

"You take the less numerous one, it's easier for you to keep them in line." Hambrack said to Radaketor.

"What do they think we are? Merchandise?" Junpei whispered to Minato.

"Technically, I am merchandise." Aigis said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"If you're done talking, your leader is already outside." Akihiko said to them.

"Alright let's go!" Yukari said going outside.

_**Somewhere far from there**_

Far from where our heroes are, there is a dark castle with Dinosaur like Shadows.

Two dark figures walk down to the castle; the Shadows know who they are, they are the Dark Lord's right hands.

They entered the castle.

"They have arrived." Said a strong and evil voice, it was one of the dark men.

"What are your wishes?" The other dark man said.

The mysterious Lord just pointed his thin and pale finger to the outside.

"As your wishes." The both dark men responded.

The two dark men walked outside and each gathered 4 giant Shadows, each one went in opposite directions, they were hunting down the saviours of Rho.

_**Headquarters**_

Everybody was already up the stairs and split in their respective groups.

"Ok, the plan is to ambush them and attack them from both sides, and then they will be forced to fight." Hambrack explained the plan.

"They?" Akihiko asked.

"Although our goal is to kill the Dark Lord, he has 2 minions." Radaketor explained.

"And they are strong, really strong, they must be as strong as me and Radaketor, if not even stronger" Hambrack explained even further.

"How does that Dark Lord look like?" Mitsuru asked.

"He is a tall, pale long haired man, he has most of his body covered in machine parts." Hambrack told.

"Tha-that…" Yukari stammered.

"Didn't that sound a lot like…" Ken was going to say it until he was interrupted by Minato.

"TAKAYA!"

"You know him?" Radaketor surprised asked.

"We've already fought him, that son of a bitch should be dead!" Akihiko said with an angry look in his face.

"Then now we must make sure he's dead!" Junpei told.

Everybody looked at him and nodded.

"Then let's go!" Radaketor said as they split in the two groups that were organised earlier.

**The dangers for our heroes only keep getting worse and worse and worse.**

**Now they have two more mysterious opponents and it seems that they are dangerous.**

**Thanks for reading and Review if you want to.**


	8. The beginning of two wars

"Are we there yet?" Junpei asked, obviously tired.

"We've been walking for 30 minutes, Stupei" Yukari answered.

"I know but it seems that we've been walking for hours…" Junpei said as he was really tired.

"Outsiders have different reactions to this land." Radaketor said looking at them.

"You mean this is gonna happen to all of us?" Minato questioned.

"Maybe, each one is different." Radaketor said.

"I detect 5 life forms in the proximity." Aigis said.

"Any one human-like?" Radaketor asked Aigis.

"Yes, one is significantly smaller, it's about you're size." Aigis answered.

"Who are the other ones?" Junpei asked Aigis clearly more worried now than tired.

"They seem like those giant Shadows from earlier" Aigis answered.

"Looks like we've got to fight them." Radaketor said to his group.

_**Faraway from there**_

"Bark, Bark, Bark" Koromaru was barking for apparently no reason.

"Why's Koromaru barking so much?" Mitsuru asked Ken.

"I don't know." Ken said trying to contain Koromaru.

"They must be near…" Hambrack said looking at a distance.

"They? Who's they?" Akihiko asked.

"Probably the giant Shadows and they're masters." Hambrack said still looking at a distance.

"Better change directions" Fuuka said.

"No, we'll have to fight them." Hambrack said looking at his team.

"Fight them? How?" Ken asked.

"If we stay together we can defeat them." Hambrack said trying to give some confidence to his team.

"But didn't you say the Dark Men were as strong as you and Radaketor? Or even stronger?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'll take care of them, you all just focus on the Shadows." Hambrack said looking at the horizon.

"I already see them." Hambrack said as some figures were seen in the horizon coming they're way.

"Alright… let's do this." Akihiko said going to Hambrack's side.

"So the plan is to attack the giant dinosaur-like Shadows? Good plan." Mitsuru said going to Akihiko's side.

"Let's go too, Fuuka-chan." Ken said to Fuuka.

"Oh… um, yes." Fuuka said as she, Ken and Koromaru walked to Hambrack's side.

_**Faraway from there**_

"I think I see them" Yukari said while on Minato's shoulders.

"Okay… what's the plan?" Junpei asked Radaketor.

"I take care of the Dark Man and you take care of the Shadows." Radaketor said sitting down on the ground.

"You're just going to fight a guy while we're fighting giant Shadows?" Junpei asked almost screaming and shaking Radaketor's shoulders.

"He is as strong as me, but if you want to fight him, I can take care of the Shadows." Radaketor said looking at the figures in the horizon that were even nearer now.

"Uh... Ummm… he's that strong?" Junpei asked Minato and Yukari, they didn't say anything, they just nodded a yes.

"OH MAN WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Junpei screamed loudly.

"Not really, if my calculations are correct then the Shadows are slow and have very bad reflexes, if we don't get stomped we should be safe." Aigis said.

"Really?" Minato asked Aigis.

"I believe so." Aigis said.

"They're here." Radaketor said getting up and looking forward. Everybody looked at Radaketor and then noticed that not even 100 meters away there were 4 giant Shadows and riding one was a man dressed in black clothing.

"Whoa… these are even bigger than the one from earlier." Yukari said.

Then right in an instant the Dark man jumped into the air at Radaketor's direction, he landed about 5 meters away from him.

"That's the best Shadows you have? Pfft that's sad, I must've killed the stronger ones." Radaketor said giving a confident grin at the Dark Man. The Dark Man gave a muffled laugh went into fighting position, Radaketor did a fighting position of his own.

"Ready?" Radaketor asked the Dark man.

The man nods and swings his fist at Radaketor which catches it in his hand, The Dark man then delivers a knee to the gut of Radaketor. Radaketor grabs his leg and swings it to his left causing them to have some space from each other.

The Dark Man then lifts his right hand and points at Minato, Yukari, Junpei and Aigis. The Shadows run straight at them and Radaketor screams: "IT'S YOU'RE TURN NOW" at his team.

**It's the start of the battles that will happen on Rho, it's a small chapter considering the time you all had to wait, it's just that I have been focusing more on my other stories, next chapter will have Radaketor vs The Dark man and his team fight the Shadows and Hambrack vs The (other) Dark man and his team fight the (other) Shadows.**

**Sorry for the small chapter, I'll make it up to you.**

**Review or PM me if you have any idea, suggestion critic or just want to.**


	9. the defeat of darkness

Minato and Yukari are working together to take down a giant Shadow, Aigis was with Junpei distracting the other 3 Shadows, they were using the tactic of taking one at a time. Meanwhile Radaketor is fighting The Dark Man, Radaketor goes to deliver a punch to him, but he ducks and sweeps Radaketor's foot causing him to fall to the ground, The Dark Man then rolled up his sleeves and it showed that he had blades in his forearms, he went for a slash on the downed Radaketor, he rolles out of the way, when he's in a safe distance he rises.

"Oh, so we're fighting with weapons?" Radaketor asked.

"Fine" Radaketor said taking out his sword.

Radaketor and The Dark Man went into sword fighting stance.

Faraway Hambrack and his group were also fighting the Shadows, Hambrack was fighting against their master and Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru were fighting the Shadows, Fuuka was on the sidelines since she wasn't a fighter.

"One down!" Akihiko said demanding his Persona Cesar to use lightning on the Shadows taking it down.

"Great job Sensei" Fuuka yelled.

"I could use some help." Mitsuru said to Akihiko.

"We took one down too!" Ken said, as he and Koromaru together beat another Shadow.

"Great! Only two more left." Fuuka said.

Hambrack was fighting one of the Dark Man using a sword he summoned. Hambrack swung the sword to The Dark Man's head, but he ducked and did a cut on Hambrack's stomach using his blades. Hambrack groans whit pain, but he ignores it and does another swing at The Dark Man, this one only barely hits, but it cuts his back, this time the Dark Man does a monstrous scream of pain, instead of red blood, he bleeds green blood.

"I won't be so easily defeated…" Hambrack says.

The man doesn't respond, he only laughs and goes back to his fighting stance.

"All right! We're doing it!" Yukari said as she pierced a Shadow's eye taking it down.

"Nice job Yuka! I would kiss you but I'm kind of busy…" Minato said as he took out his Evoker and summoned Orpheus, Orpheus used Bash on the Shadow and another one goes down.

"Now we can kiss." Minato said as he and Yukari went closer to each other.

"Save the romance for later!" Junpei yelled as he was running from the Shadow.

"USE YOUR PERSONA, STUPEI" Yukari yelled at him.

Meanwhile Radaketor is fighting, he's hurt, he has cuts all over his jacket and a big one on the chest area.

"Time to finish this!" Radaketor yelled as he took of his red jacket.

The Dark Man nodded and took of the cloth that covered his burnt face.

"Let's" he says trying to sound human.

"So many centuries and only now do I hear your voice." Radaketor said getting on a fighting stance once again.

They both jumped at each other.

A huge slash sound was heard; Radaketor and The Dark man looked at each other.

"Nice cut" Radaketor said chuckling, obviously referring to the cut that he had on his cheek.

"You're the one to talk" he said back at him, talking about the cut they made on each other's cheek.

Radaketor starts running at him, he swings his sword at him while he protects his face with his forearm blades. CRACK was the only sound heard, Radaketor's lightning sword was broken.

"Great…" Radaketor said throwing the handle of the sword to the ground.

The Dark Man did a swing of his forearm; Radaketor did a Matrix move and grabed his arm twisting it, he then turned him around and gave him a headbutt, he was dizzy he grabed his head and drived his knee to his face, he went to the floor.

"See? I can still fight, even without weapons." Radaketor said.

"Target eliminated" Aigis said after taking out an enemy.

"I took one out too." Junpei said after he summoned Hermes.

"All done" Minato said excited after he and Yukari defeated the last one.

"What do we do no-" Yukari was speaking but was cut off as she saw one of the dark man sticking his blade in Radaketor's gut, every one gasped. Radaketor coffed blood, he grabbed the arm and started pulling it in him, the enemy was confused, he tried to pull away but Radaketor was too strong.

"GAHHHHH!" said the dark man as his arm was ripped off, green blood is everywhere and Radaketor pulls the arm out of his gut.

"We're gonna help!" Minato said as he and his gang were going at it.

"NO!... let me do this… this is my battle…" Radaketor said as his team stopped and he coffed more blood.

The Dark Man looked as if he recovered and was going to hit him with his other arm, Radaketor dukes and does a huge uppercut.

They both fall to the ground; the man turns into a pile of red and black smoke like the shadows after they're defeated.

"You did it!" Junpei said as he and all of his team mates went to the fallen soldier.

"There… there's no time to waste… you must go in that direction" he said as he pointed to a distant but see able castle.

"We can't just leave you like this!" Yukari said.

"Don't worry about me, my queen."

"Queen?" Junpei and Yukari said in confusion.

"Tell her the story on your way there, now go!" Radaketor said to Minato.

Radaketor said to them all as he closed his eyes.

"Save Rho… please." Radaketor said as a ter rolled down his right eye.

"Is… is he…" Yukari stammered.

"No, vital signs are still functioning, if I stop the blood from pouring out of his body, he should be fine." Aigis said as she knelt down and started taping his chest and gut cut.

"All done." She said after she taped his cuts and disinfected his cuts.

"Ok, now let's go, while we're going I'll tell you the whole queen story." Minato said as they started moving in the direction Radaketor pointed at.

"RHAZING!" Hambrack said lifting his spell book in the air and the sky went dark for just a moment and a huge column of blue fire came from the floor.

The Giant shadows were destroyed and the dark man was killed as well.

"WOW! That was awesome!" Ken said after he saw the power that Hambrack had.

"Indeed, Minato didn't lie when he said you both were strong" Mitsuru said.

"We should hurry up, they're probably more shadows around here, and I can't use that spell again for a while." Hambrack as his sword disappears into smoke.

"Right, let's go then" Akihiko said as he started following Hambrack.

"Wait Akihiko, you have a cut on your arm." Mitsuru said walking over to him and patching it up for him.

"Uhhh… thanks" Akihiko told Mitsuru and she smiled.

"If the lovers are done with the little mishap then I suggest we go" Hambrak told them.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Akihiko and Mitsuru said at the same time, they looked down with red cheeks after they noticed what they did.

**SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while, that's because I was finishing a story and I kinda lost inspiration for this one, don't worry, I'm back and I'm going to finish this story (my favourite) and I already have a sequel in mind, I don't know if I'm really going to go through with it though. Once again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**


End file.
